


Winter Means Nothing (Without You)

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: The chronicles of Crystal and Gigi and Crystal's niece around the holidays.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

“I have to babysit Dakota today. Are you up for it?” Crystal mentioned to Gigi as they lounged around in bed in the late morning. Dakota was Crystal’s niece, and Crystal absolutely adored her. Dakota adored her right back, but recently Crystal had been bumped down on the favorites list when the little girl met Gigi. Dakota was absolutely fascinated by her, and sometimes Crystal swore she loved her more than anyone else in the world. Of course, Crystal couldn’t blame her because she felt the same way.

“Yeah, I love your niece. It’ll be fun,” Gigi answered.

“Good,” Crystal replied with a kiss. “Because she’s on her way right now.”

Gigi laughed as they got out of bed. They got dressed and ready and soon enough Crystal’s brother was there, dropping off their favorite girl.

“Crystal, can me and Gigi build a snowman?” Dakota asked as soon as she walked through the door and saw that Gigi was there.

“What about me? Don’t I get to build a snowman?” Crystal fake pouted as Gigi tried to stifle her laughter behind her. Of course she thought it was funny. She wasn’t the one who was being replaced.

“Yeah! You can come too! But, but only if you build the biggest, _bestest_ snowman!” she replied, jumping up in excitement.

“You know I will.”

They all got bundled up and made sure Dakota’s mittens and hat were on snug and secure before they went out to the yard to start building. Crystal and Gigi did most of the heavy lifting, but Dakota was eager to help, especially with the decorations.

“Gigi, look!” she requested as she grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her over to see the face she’d made on the snowman with some rocks and a carrot.

“Wow! He looks so cute!” Gigi said to the delighted five-year-old. “What’s his name?”

“Um…” she paused to think, putting her fingers to her chin. “Frosty!”

“Perfect name for a perfect snowman.”

Dakota clapped and giggled with glee as Gigi praised her work.

Crystal didn’t want to be left out, so she joined the other girls, kissing Gigi on the cheek before ruffling the hat on Dakota’s head.

“You know what this snowman needs?” Crystal asked, bending down to inspect it before looking at Dakota.

“What?” she asked, like Crystal was about to share the secrets of the world with her.

“Glitter!”

“Oh! I love glitter!” Dakota shouted and followed Crystal into the house to find some in her craft room. “Can we get all the colors, Crystal?”

“Absolutely.”

They loaded their arms up with every color glitter Crystal owned and made their way back outside. Dakota got to work, sprinkling glitter all over her snowman as Crystal and Gigi supervised, helping to open the glitter as needed.

“All done!” Dakota announced after she sprinkled the last of the purple glitter on the snowman’s head.

“I don’t know about you,” Crystal started, looking over at Gigi, “but that is definitely the coolest snowman I’ve ever seen!”

“Is it the bestest, Gigi?” Dakota asked, clearly valuing her opinion over Crystal’s, her own family.

“Definitely the bestest, Dakota.”

“I knew it,” she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking and sounding way older than her five years. “Can we take a picture with Frosty?”

Crystal took her phone from her pocket and snapped some photos of Dakota standing next to her snowman. Then of course she had to take some with Gigi. Then with Crystal. Then all three of them got in the picture.

They played in the snow a little longer, but then it started getting dark.

“How about we go inside and drink some hot cocoa and watch Frosty the Snowman,” Crystal suggested and Dakota decided that that would be okay, she guessed.

Dakota snuggled up on the couch next to Gigi while Crystal worked on filling three mugs with hot cocoa with whipped cream on top. She lasted maybe ten minutes into the movie and halfway through her drink before her eyes started drooping and she was completely knocked out with her head resting in Gigi’s lap.

Gigi stroked her hair as she spoke quietly to Crystal. “Today was a good day. I freaking love this kid.”

Crystal looked over and smiled at the sight of her two favorite girls together.

“It _was_ a good day,” Crystal agreed. She pressed another kiss to Gigi’s cheek, and made it probably ten more minutes until she drifted off into a nap of her own.


	2. Got Cookies like the Gingerbread Man

It seemed like Crystal was babysitting Dakota more often than not recently, with her brother being extra busy around the holiday season. But Crystal wasn’t too upset about it, and Gigi was happy to tag along. Crystal loved her niece and liked to spoil her, and Gigi felt the same way. They enjoyed spending time with each other, obviously, and they had a lot of fun with the five-year-old as well. 

The plan for that day was to build gingerbread houses and decorate cookies. The day before, Gigi and Crystal had gone to the store to get all the supplies so they were ready to surprise Dakota when she got there.

Crystal’s table was full of different frostings, sprinkles, candies and tons of other edible decorations. Dakota’s eyes lit up as she took it all in.

“What is this for, Crystal?” she asked, looking like she was seconds away from grabbing it and shoving it all in her mouth.

“We’re gonna build gingerbread houses!” Crystal exclaimed. 

“Gigi, you want bread houses?” Dakota asked, looking at Gigi, clearly confused.

“No silly, _ginger_ bread houses. Like the cookies,” Gigi explained with a chuckle.

“I like cookies.”

“Who doesn’t?” Crystal responded before they got started.

They put the structures up together first, one for Dakota, one for Crystal, and one for Gigi, and then they got to work decorating. Crystal turned on some Christmas music in the background, and they danced around while they worked. 

Crystal had no plan going in, she just grabbed things from the counter that caught her eye and figured out where it would look the best. Gigi was the complete opposite. She sketched out her plan on a piece of paper before she started meticulously putting the pieces together. And Dakota ended up with more frosting and sprinkles on herself and on the table than on her gingerbread house.

Once they were all done, they moved their creations to the counter and stepped back to admire their work. Crystal picked Dakota up so she could see everything up close. 

“Which one looks the best?” Crystal asked her.

“Mine,” Dakota answered matter-of-factly, and Crystal didn’t know why she expected any other answer.

“I think so, too,” Crystal agreed, and so did Gigi.

“Crystal, do we get to eat them now?” Dakota asked once Crystal put her down, looking up at her with wide eyes and a smudge of frosting across her cheek.

“Well, not these ones. They’re just to look at. But!” she started before Dakota could start pouting.

“We have other cookies to decorate and eat!” Gigi finished.

“Yay!”

After picking up all the supplies for the gingerbread houses, Crystal and Gigi had also baked a whole bunch of sugar cookies to decorate. Gigi grabbed a container where they had stored them, and set them out on the table that was now cleared of their gingerbread houses but still held the frosting and decorations.

Dakota licked her lips as she looked at all the cookies in front of her. 

“Are all these cookies for me?” she asked in wonder.

“Well, not all of them. Don’t you want to share with me and Gigi?” Crystal asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” she answered in a way that clearly showed that she did not want to, but that she would anyway. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating cookies, and somehow preventing Dakota from eating all of them until after they had lunch. 

“Ok, we can all pick out one cookie for now, and then you can take some more home with you when your dad picks you up,” Crystal offered. 

“How about two cookies?” Dakota asked in her sweet little voice that Crystal could never say no to. 

“Let’s eat _one_ first, then we’ll talk, kid.”

Dakota nodded, agreeing for now, and Crystal and Gigi made eye contact and giggled over her head. 

“I want a cookie that Gigi decorated,” Dakota declared, and Gigi happily picked one for her from the table. 

“I like Gigi’s cookies too,” Crystal said, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s waist from behind, and Gigi almost spit out the one she was currently eating. Crystal giggled and kissed her cheek before moving to pick up a cookie from the table and taking a bite, turning to wink at Gigi. 

It seemed like their plans would be quite different once Dakota went home.


	3. My Darling, Angel

“Crystal! I got new boots for an early Christmas present! Daddy told me that you would like them.”

She held a foot up to show off her new glittery rainbow boots after Crystal’s brother dropped her off for Crystal to babysit.

“Well your daddy is a smart man. Because I love them! And you know who else will love them?”

“Who?”

“Gigi.”

“Gigi’s coming over?!”

“Of course. She wouldn’t miss a chance of hanging out with you.”

“Yay! Crystal, I love Gigi.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Dakota nodded, a serious expression on her cute little face. “So do I,” Crystal whispered. “I love her a lot.” 

“I think she loves you too,” she responded with a surety that only a five-year-old could have. 

“I sure hope so,” Crystal said with a wistful sigh. “Anyways. What do you say we go outside and test out your new boots while we wait for her to get here? We can make snow angels!”

“Okay!” Dakota hopped up and down gleefully, and waited for Crystal to get her own boots and coat on before they headed out the door. 

Crystal was lying in the snow, arms spread out on either side of her when Gigi arrived. She looked up and saw her standing in a halo of light from the sun, and Gigi was the one who looked like an angel.

“Hello, angel,” Crystal said with a wink.

“Hi,” Gigi replied, laughing. Crystal held her hand out to her like she wanted Gigi to help her up. But when Gigi grabbed her hand, Crystal pulled her down on top of her and took advantage of their position to drop a quick kiss on her lips.

“We’re making snow angels, Gigi!” Dakota exclaimed as she came over to see the commotion. “Wanna see mine?”

Gigi disentangled herself from Crystal and went off with the five-year-old to check out her creation.

“Can you make one next to mine?” she asked, looking up at Gigi once she’d told her how much she loved it.

“Mine can go right here,” Gigi answered, sitting down in the snow. “In the middle of my two favorite girls.” She looked over to Crystal and stuck her tongue out. Crystal smiled back and watched as Gigi lay down, spreading out her arms and legs, moving them back and forth to make her snow angel.

Once they were all satisfied with their work, and cold from the snowball fight after, they headed inside to warm up. Gigi helped Dakota get her coat and boots off while Crystal went to the bathroom. On her way back she heard her niece talking to Gigi, assuming it was the same as always, with Dakota telling Gigi how awesome she was, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the question that she actually asked.

“Gigi, do you love my aunt Crystal?” Crystal heard from the other room. She should’ve known that a five-year-old couldn’t keep a secret. She felt kind of bad for eavesdropping but she couldn’t stop herself, pausing to listen for Gigi’s response. 

“I love your aunt Crystal so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else,” Gigi told the little girl, and Crystal felt her heart flutter in her chest with the realization that Gigi loved her.

“Good,” Dakota replied and that was that with their conversation. Crystal waited a few more seconds before coming around the corner, doing her best to act like she’d heard nothing, but smiling at Gigi brightly nonetheless.

Later that night, after Crystal’s brother had picked Dakota up and Crystal and Gigi were curled up together on the couch, Crystal looked over at her girlfriend, wondering how she could be so lucky. 

“Hey Gigi,” Crystal whispered. 

“Hmm?” Gigi asked, turning to look at her. 

“I love you.” 

The smile that broke out on Gigi’s face was brilliant and beautiful and it made Crystal’s heart flutter again. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against Crystal’s. 

If she’d known that Dakota was the one who would inspire them to confess their love for each other, she would have volunteered to babysit more often.


End file.
